narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Soga
Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is one of the last surviving members of the Soga Clan and the illegitimate heir to the soga clan. He is known as Kaname the Blazing Arctic (蘇我要北極圏炎天, Kaname no Enten Hokkyokuken), due to this use of the Blaze Release and the Arctic Release. As time passed on, Kaname was labeled an S-rank ninja and gained the status as a sage. He was a member of a team known as Jager, and was known as the Silent Hunter (静粛狩人, Seishuku Karyūdo) and later became the leader. He later formed the Kakuzensho] with their help along with his fire Takeko Nakano, as was chosen as its leader but turned it down in favor of his wife. Later he earned the title Sage of the Blazing Arctic (仙人の北極圏炎天 Sennin no Enten Hokkyokuken), due to his use of sage mode along with his unique natures. Upon awakening the Yuraigan he gained the title Eyes of Origins (お目序開き, Ome no Jobiraki). Background Kaname was born in the outskirt of Morigakure and was the illegitimate son of Koma Soga the current hand of the Soga Clan. Due to his mother not being a member of the clan, she was forced out of the village in order to prevent others from knowing about the two. Due to this his mother never told him the truth in order to protect him. Despite being driven out of their home, she continued to love and raised to be a good kid. As he aged, his mother began seeing more and more of his father into him. During a playful adventure into the nearby forest, he ended up getting lost. Worried his mother searched for him day and night, after retuning home she found him sitting at the table eating. Running up and embracing him, he revealed to the that he awakened his sharingan during that time he was lost "Life of a Child". with his mother telling him to never use his eyes. Five years later, Kaname showed great skill in using his eyes being able to activate them within a moments notice. Months later, on an adventure to ..... he noticed the a tournament was going to be held and the winner would receive money from winning. His mother, dismissed it telling him to forget about it. Though unknown to her, he entered the event under cover and was progressing greatly until the tournament final. It was here he fought his unknown brother at the time Iname Soga. The two battled, for what seemed like hours, with Iname eventually using his sharingan. Thrilled Kaname too revealed his sharingan, much to everyone's surprise. The two children continued to battle despite the surprise of other. In the end Kaname was beaten by Iname, passing out before it he dealt the final blow. He then awoke in an unknown room"Awakening into Descending Hate" with an unknown woman, the woman introduced herself as Mikaduki Soga, he wife of Koma Soga. She then questioned him about his eyes, however he stated he didn't know and it was the first time he has seen others with it. The two then left the room, and walked out into the town. Kaname attempted to leave, but was prevented from doing so by her. After spending some time together, he began to worry about his mother. Telling Mikaduki that he need to get home, she then told him that he should invite his mother to join her and her family. He enjoyed the fact, stating that he would ask her. As he turned to leave he could see his mother in the distance, he ran to her and quickly embraced her. His mother and Mikaduki quickly exchanged glances for a quickly second, for her and Kaname quickly left the village. ~More Coming~ Appearance Kaname is a dark-skinned man with a muscular build. He has spikey, white. His most notable trait is the large cross shaped scar on his face. ~Re Working~ Personality After the death of his mother he normally had a very serious and strong disposition along with a look of pure hate and rage. He was normally found with a somewhat murderous glare written across his eyes like he is looking to kill the next person that crosses his path. He was always infatuated with what others did, their powers, and the motives behind them. He would normally follow them around but not make direct contact with them for the most part. As time went on Kaname began to open up, showing he had a vast assortment of personality to him, ranging from kindness, to fury, to devotion. For the most part, Kaname is a very kind man. He is well mannered, respectful, soft spoken, and anything but abrasive to anyone he meets. Though he is generally given a bad first impression by most. Kaname's family is worth more to him than his own life, he's even laid down his life for the sake of his wife and children on a couple of occasions, sometimes leading to critical injury. Despite having wife and children however, Kaname is actually a somewhat anti-social person. He isn't truly socially confident and can be rather shy to people he meets, and he is generally quiet around people he doesn't know. This odd sense of personality seems to be off put by his appearance which generally shows a strong, charming and leading, yet dangerous man. Despite his generally soft, kind, and quiet demeanor, Kaname does have a powerful wrath, and it can be concurred rather quickly in some situations. He has a very swift and vengeful wrath, normally showing when his family is threatened. This rage is rare however, for even in battle he keeps a kind and respectful demeanor to even his opponents, giving them the decency of a talk before a real fight. He also believes that fights can be one and wars can be averted with diplomacy, rather than full out conflict. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Even by a soga standards, his chakra is intense. His chakra has been shown to be powerful enough to affect areas. He was able to use his chakra as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. After the lose of his Sharingan and a great deal of his strength. He is still considered to have intense chakra. Sometime after leaving Upon leaving Takamagahara, Kurohime stated that is chakra began to recover and growing instead of just recovering, after regaining his abilities she noted that this chakra has increased. Upon beating his father "Battle of Father and Son: Ending the Hate" and sealing him kaname gained a large potion of chakra. With this new found chakra, Kaname chakra is noted to be similar to a tailed beast in volume. Several years later after meeting Sōzetsuhana she removed "Will of Nature" the crystal that bound his father to him, stating that it was hindering his true potential. During his time training with her, she stated that his chakra is near that of the eight-tails in quantity and amount. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a member of the Soga Clan Kaname has the Sharingan eyes, which is the Soga's clan's Kekkei Genkai. Much like his clan, Sharingan appeared different then that of the Uchiha. His Sharingan was black with three red tomoe inclosed in a symbol with a red circle in the middle. At a young age, Kaname was stated as being very skilled in its use, having awakened and mastered by the age of seven"Awakening into Descending Hate". He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time even when he sleeps, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Kaname's skill with the Sharingan is exceptional, shown repeatedly through his countless battles. Using it allows him to copy any technique used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. After a five year span of not having his sharingan, he reawakened it albeit was changed having combined with his Sight of Heimdallr "Rude Awaking: Kaname's Reincarnation". This unique fusion gave him the ability to sense the chakra signatures of ninja throughout a given raidus and can willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. As well as the ability see as far as 15 kilometres, see through space-time ninjutsu as well as even the most powerful genjutsu. He is able to detect the approach of most beings within fifty of miles and remember its chakra signature. Mangekyō Sharingan Kaname unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the death of his mother. In his left eye awoke the Shadow Dimension Technique, space-time ninjutsu that allowed him to which places with this shadows. In his right eye awoke the Kamui a technique that allowed him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension. By combining by of his eyes he awoke the Darkness Segregation a jutsu that allows him to combine with his own shadow. This allowed him to manipulate and travel though the darkness within a given area. Like most do to over use of it he has begun to lose sight in his eyes, but despite having a chance to take his father eyes. Instead he stated that he wants the eyes of half brother Iname Soga. Kaname gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after a long battle with his brother Iname Soga. Near the end of the battle their father Koma Soga"Battle of Blood intervened and stole Kaname's left eye and Iname's right. Using the last of his chakra, kaname trapped his father in a unique dimension and destroyed it. He awoke days later next to his bother in the soga temple. On his dying breath, Iname give kaname his remaining eye and control of the clan. Iname's eye was transplanted into kaname's left eye. Doing this caused both of his eyes to change into a combined design of the two. With his left eye he is able to cast the Aisunoji and in his right he is able to cast the Amaterasu. However, unlike normal Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan his eyes still bleed slightly if he over uses it, but not longer has to worry about loosing his sight. He has stated that as long as he father is sill alive, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will remain incomplete. Has has shown great skill in using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, the to the point he no longer need to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan to use them. With a swing or touch of his hand he is able to set thing ablaze with the Amaterasu and freeze things with the Aisunoji. During a rampaged though Takamagahara he encountered the Uchiha Clan Ancestor "Rampage in Heaven" who quickly defeated him and removed his sharingan. Shinmaru stated he removed it because they carried the , and infects anyone who has it with. So removing it, he removed the curse for Kaname. Though he still has hate within him, so by finally letting go of the hate he has they were reborn. In addition he stated that due to this hate, his children could not unlock his power the Yuraigan. Yuraigan The Yuraigan is the dōjutsu of Shinmaru and is known to gave way to the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It has a spiral-like pattern originating from the pupil the user has clearly defined sclerae. It is stated to have five natural abilities which are called the five origins. Upon training with his new eyes he awakened the White Benevolence on of the origin jutsu that belongs to the fifth origin. With the White Benevolence he is able to create a chakra flame that grows and strengths upon consuming chakra. The flame takes an unnatural white color when in use. Prolonged exposure will burn even the chakra network, destroying it and subsequently causing massive damage to the target's body. Training with the Yuraigan and battling Shinmaru, Kaname found that none of his abilities as well as his nature reflected any of the origins, and that the White Benevolence was not a jutsu of the Yuraigan, but in fact the true from of his Amaterasu. Leading him to create the Universal Illumination after understanding the nature of the Amaterasu and the White Benevolence. Upon learning the truth about this White Benevolence, he began to consider the two jutsu, the two sides of the same coin. He then began to figure out how he could combine the two together into a single form. However due to the White Benevolence ability to consume chakra based attacks, it proved difficult to do. However after months he was able to stabilize the two, giving birth to a truly unique fire. Shinmaru then stated that"Clashing Origins" he does not embodies a single origin, but embodies all of them and that he was the Reborn Origins (リボーン根本, Ribōn Kongen) and the successor to his power. Learning this out, Kaname's skill with his Yuraigan greatly increased to the point he is ale to activate all the origins without a side effects. This eventually lead him to awakening the "sixth origin", an ability that only reveals itself once a user gains the greater understanding of the Yuraigan. This origin gives the user the ability to share knowledge with someone they make eye contact with. In addition he as able to unlock the Knowledge of the Wise One. He is able to channel his Sharingan abilities though his Yuraigan. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation In terms of Nature Transformation he was known to posses a fire nature and was stated to be skilled in its use. However he gave up its use in order to gain the Prometheus jutus. After giving it up, he began learning the wind and lightning natures. Like his fire release, he shows great skill in using the two. Using this wind release he is able to release a stream of high-velocity wind. releases a bolt in a rail gun like manner increase their reflexes for a short period of time and create a wave of electricity from their hands. Upon gaining the Amaterasu and the Aisunoji, he is able to release a stream of amaterasu flames, call down lightning infused amaterasu and release a bolt of freezing lightning. With this great skill in use of the Amaterasu and Aisunoji, he has show the ability to use both the Blaze Release and the Arctic Release without needing to use them two before hand. He often refers to them as normal nature transformations like this wind or lightning release. After mastering the two, he began the attempt at merging the two with his lightning and wind releases. With several months of training he created four unique jutsu that he states, shows his skill with them. With theses new jutsu he is able to create freezing lighting, as well as intense burning lightning. His other jutsus allows him to freeze a land, or set it ablaze. After Ymir was created, he was able to use his blaze and Arctic releases in conjunction with one another. By combining his blaze and arctic releases together. He is able to greatly deal damage to an opponent with each strike. His use of both his natures, have increased to the point he is able to use them to manipulate the temperature within a given area. This allows him to create ice crystals "Raido vs Kaname " by freezing the moisture in the area or robing the moisture by raising the temperature. While the use of it in this manner is often used to manipulate the battlefield to suit his need. His true skill appears when he uses it to manipulate the weather in the area. By manipulate hot and cold of the two natures in conjunction with his wind release. He is able to create multiple different types of storms, from snow storms to hurricanes. However unlike his use of his natures, he cannot control the created storms without an outside force and will often use the Four Stags to gain control of them. After training with Sōzetsuhana "Will of Nature" he shown the ability to produce blaze and arctic chakra from his body at will. With addition training he learned the ways of yin and yang release from her. With the advent of learning these two addition natures he was able to combine them with his arctic and blaze nature. This lead to the creation of several unique jutsus. In addition to this he he able to coat his body in both arctic and blaze chakra with no side effect or damage to his body. This makes hims deadly at close range, as he is able to produce the effect within moments. Another effect produce by mastering his "natures" is the fact that his arctic and blaze natures will only harm those he choose and sees an enemy. Space-Time Ninjutsu At the advent of reawakening his Sharingan, Kaname regained the use of his Kamui jutsu. With it he was able to pull a being into another dimension or render himself intangible. With several years of training he gained the ability open mini warp holes and warp parts of his body to another location using the Kamui. Upon training with he was unable to reawaken the Shadow Dimension Technique and sequentially the Darkness Segregation. Upon regaining his former skill with the two techniques he gained the ability to create doppelgangers, steal anothers shadow and create beasts. After regaining his Sharingan, a new section appeared in the Takamagahara Scroll. This section allowed the to create a contract with a group of unique summons called Einherjar, which all appears as human. Unique to these summons is at the moment they are returned Kaname gains back half the chakra used to summon each one of them. Another feature of these summons, is that like a weapon he is able to flow his chakra natures into them, as well as give them a command via a mental link and see what they see. Upon the advent of learning the true nature of his Yuraigan. Kaname's ability in using space-time ninjutsu has greatly increased, as well as his understanding of its use. With this greater understanding, the strength of his Space-Time Ninjutsu has increased. This allowed him to create his own unique kamui Dimension, as well as allows him to manipulate it at will. In addition to this, gained the ability to use the Kamui and Shadow Dimension Technique and their derived techniques with his Yuraigan. This increased understanding not only increased his Space-Time techniques, but increased the strength of his summonings as well. This allows him to increase the number of Einherjar he is able to summon, as well as greatly decreases the chakra cost when using the Army of Fólkvangr while negating the need of the Brísingamen. Nintaijutsu Kaname's physical strength is truly astounding, his tightly wound and steel toned muscles are amazing to say the least, and her ninjutsu only reinforces her strength. Kaname has on many occasions displayed the sheer power that lays within his muscles, consisting of either strikes that can crush an enemy's skeleton to dust or showing an act of strength in his feats. In fighting alone, Kaname's physical strength can be seen by his powerful strikes. This strength comes from his muscles, which are the most hardened out of all of his features. His taijutsu style, combined with his unique body and intense physical strength, makes his taijutsu something fierce, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of taijutsu, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more quickly. He has been able to do backflips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. In addition to being able to deal damage, Kaname's durability is something that is just as formidable. His ability to push forward, even when he is injured, is quite amazing to say the least. On many occasions, Kaname can be seen taking the whole brunt of an attack. During these moments, attacks seem to mainly bounce off of his hardened body as he would push forward with quite the ease. Even when he is injured, his pain tolerance is quite amazing as well. With the use of the Jörmungandr, he possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. With its he even using medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls. With full force he is able to make grave damage to a even the toughest of objects. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain. Through the use of the Sleipnir. His speed is second to none, using it to instantly travel to a location as well as move through both land and air. Even without the use of Sleipnir he has stated to be able to achieve great speed. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With his strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height as well. After training with Kyoraimaru "Way of the Sage" and Shinmaru "Clashing Origins" he developed the Blazing Arctic Fist, a unique fighting style that combines the Opposing Malevolence and the conjuction of his blaze and arctic release. While the its ability to rapidly burn and freeze whatever he touches. It has a secondary ability, which allows Kaname to inject "Five Fist of the Blazing Arctic" a small amount of his chakra into whatever he touched. Then by touching the object again he is able activate that small amount of chakra can cause it to rapidly multiply within the object. Senjutsu Unlike most who learn sage mode from an animal, Kaname learned it during the six months he trained with Kyoraimaru "Way of the Sage". Despite this he was unable to master it during this time. He later was able to master it after training with Sōzetsuhana "Will of Nature". . This was possible due to his large chakra reserves. Much like Kyoraimaru, Kaname's sage mode is different then most users. Upon entering sage mode, he shows no physical change other then his chakra, he calls this his "initial sage state". In this form his strength, speed, and stamina all increase greatly, as well as his ninjutsu, and taijutsu becomes stronger too. Much like Kyoraimaru, his sage mode changes once he mimics Fenrir. Once this is done, he under goes a few notable changes. These changes includes, his pupils mimics that of Fenrir and his hair become darker which he calls his "second state". In his second state, his sense of smell and hearing greatly increases. He is able to see better at night, and in the dark. As time goes on and he begins to change, other abilities began to show. The longer he stays in this second stage, the more he changes into a humanoid wolf. Eventually he loses the ability to communicate with people with will mostly growl, bark, use other vocal techniques, as well as body movements to speak to others. This last until he exists sage mode. Since he doesn't use an animal partner to enter sage mode, he has gather natural energy on his own, something that can be quite dangerous. To get past this, he will often user the Iron Gourd to story natural energy and siphon it off when he need it as well as using the created tree within his Kamui dimension. After training for several more months, he is able to enter the form faster, near instantly. Once he gathers the energy, he can finally mix the energy with his chakra to form senjutsu chakra. Interestingly enough, when used it does effect his dōjutsu. This allows him to see the flow natural energy within a given area. He typically uses it to gain the advantages of manipulating the power of natural energy, allowing him to directly flow natural energy into his techniques even if that have already been created. His most notable use of sage mode it when his mixes it this with his arctic and blaze natures. While in sage mode, due to its nature and the fact that it uses natural energy, the strength of the Aisunoji and by extension the Arctic Release is greatly increased. In addition he is able to use the Blaze Sage Art: Burning Sun and the Arctic Sage Art: Moon's Chill two techniques that allows him to manipulate the battlefield to suit his needs. By introducing natural energy into the Arctic Release: Swaying Spear he is able to great increase the size of the spear and as well as the amount. In a similar case with the Valkyrie's Lance, he gains the ability to control the direction of them in mid flight. While in his second state, he gains the ability to snap freeze objects using the Arctic Sage Art: Howl of Fenrir. Even without being in Sage Mode, Kaname has show the ability to manipulate pure much like his teacher Kyoraimaru. In his case, this was born from the Aisunoji as it is the manipulation of natural energy that produces its effect. This manipulation of pure natural energy along with his chakra control allows him to produce multiple different effect. This includes creating chains and shields. He is able to flow pure natural energy into his techniques, in doing this. Not only is the strength of the technique increased, but its speed and form changes. In addition to this, by introducing yin and yang chakra into. He is able to create other techniques that are stated as being something different then ninjutsu and senjutsu, and has been stated as turning nature into a weapon. Kenjutsu He is a very skilled swordsman, his fighting style favors speed and finesse instead of raw power. He uses his great speed to great effect. He makes precise strikes and as few sword swings as required. He wields the Ymir, a blade born from the conjunction of his blaze and Arctic chakra. Using Ymir he is able to set things ablaze or freeze things. In an attempt to further increases his kenjutsu skills, he when on to learn the Flying Sword Style. A jutsu that allows him to control his sword without the need the physically touch them. Using this he is able to wield his swords while leaving his hands free to use other jutsu. Creation and Conception Kaname was first created here on back in July 2012‎, he stated out as a simple ninja and was intended to be a unique take on a Sharingan user and a character to rival another character of mine. Originally he possessed the Amaterasu and the Kamui. Later the Amaterasu was changed to Obito's space-time ninjutsu before it was reveled to be the Kamui. As time went on I began to to developed and choose an overall theme for him, basing him off of . His abilities as well as pieces of his history mimics and gives homage to Norse myth. Quotes * (To his father after stealing his Susanoo) "I will not kill you father. I will allow you to live knowing that I have stolen something precious from you". * (To his brother) "I have stolen your Amaterasu I will return for your eyes later. Lets hope you put up more of a fight." * (To Fa' rao) "I see, so everything became the way it was because of the human nature. The nature of evil and destruction. Like all the problems in the world, it was caused by mans utter need to destroy itself and one another" * (To Fa' rao about his power and his wife) "As for my sleeping power, the reason it is sleeping is because of my own thirst for power. I allowed it to control my actions, and when the chance to obtain, even greater power I ran head on without a second thought. During that nearly got me killed though, by the kindness of a single woman, I was saved from my hatred and anger. It was her that revived me from my ashes". * (To Fa' rao) "I have seen jinchuriki, I have spoken to Tailed beast. It is true that they have killed, but it is humans that made them into what they are. It is humans who turned them into weapons, like we do with everything we get our hands on." * (To Minako) "You are only as weak as you make yourself out to be". Trivia * Interestingly enough the abilities that has given Kaname is nickname Blazing Arctic (北極圏炎天, Enten Hokkyokuken) was both obtained from his brother Iname. *If Kaname had a Databook page, it would say: ** Kaname's hobbies are training, meditating, and spending time with his family. ** Kaname wishes to fight the Sage of the Six Paths. ** Kaname's favorites foods are fish, beef, and shrimp. His least favorites are bitter foods, and vegetables (unless given with some meat). References Also See *Valden Category:OmniKaiser